Lord voldemort and Joanne Snape's Daughter
by IncredibleFlow
Summary: (my 1st!, just put chap.2)This is about lord voldemorts and Joanne's daughter, she doesn't really know that he's her father but when she finds out what would happen from there?. The story begins when Sarah comes back from drumstrang, i hope you enjoy it!!
1. Sarah Riddle

It's a beautiful hot summer day in New York City. It was Rush hour, people pushing by each other, yelling out for yellow taxies. But one girl who seems to stand out is 14 year old Sarah Riddle, she had just came out of an abandon coffee shop. That's what it seems to muggles (non-magic folk), but to witches and wizards it's a shop for drinks and to travel from place to place by floo powder. She has two brilliant gray eyes; she has long wavy hair that is blacker than ink. She wore a white T-shirt with tight blue jeans with a jean jacket, and had white chanklas (my word for slippers). Sarah moves to the side, so she wouldn't block the doorway. She set down her bags beside her feet and her owl cage behind a big pot of flowers so the muggles won't see it. Sarah had just returned from Drumstrang, she couldn't wait to go back in September.  
Sarah's life to her was a mystery. She never knew her father; she can only remember simple things about him in her dreams, like his voice and burley images of him. Her mother never spoke much of him, though Sarah asked once about him: "I have no time to answer your silly little questions, now go and study some spells for once!". Sarah's mom doesn't like Sarah at all for some reason; her mother never even gave her a hug. Sarah is always trying to please her mother, but nothing seems to work. Her mother works for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Usually every summer her mother sends her away to 'summer camp for young witches and wizards of all ages. Sarah wishes just once for her life to be more interesting, but you know what they say, be careful for what you wish for.  
"She's over here!" it was Mike, her mother's boyfriend. They met about two years ago; they both are a perfect pair. They both get on Sarah's nerves its as if they were meant to be, but sometimes her mom seems to be the one wearing the pants in their relationship  
Joanne yelled from inside the car "Sarah get inside now!"  
"You don't have to yell, I'm only over here!" Sarah picked up her bags and threw them inside the car.  
" Hello" she said sitting down and closing the car door  
"Muggles everywhere!" Mike said "They all smell really bad..... like camburgs and hothogs".  
Sarah sighed; she's always being ignored. "Its HAMburgs and hotDOGs" corrected Sarah, wishing she were never in the car but back in school.  
Mike rolled his eyes "same thing"  
"You are not going to camp this year, we are going to move to London"  
Sarah's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Why?"  
"Watch you tone of voice young lady"  
She rolled her eyes and sighed "sorry mother"  
"We will leave tomorrow morning, so when we get home pack up everything, do I make my self clear"  
"Yes mother, crystal clear" and as clear I can smell your nasty breath, she said in her mind.  
Joanne faced front.   
Sarah's mom looked really young for her age, she had black hair brown eyes. Her straight hair looked kind of greasy. Almost like her mother and brother. Thank goodness Sarah's hair didn't come out like that.  
"So Sarah, did you learn something for once this year?" said Mike stopping at a red light and looking at her from the view mirror.  
"Yes I have, would you like to hear? It might come in handy since you never learned anything in your life" she said sarcastically  
"SARAH MARISA NICHOLAEVNA TATIANA ROMANOW RIDDLE, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MIKE LIKE THAT, AFTER ALL HE'S DONE FOR YOU. YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT"  
" I'm so sorry, I don't know what gotten over me" she rolled her eyes, it was quiet after that.  
Sarah had trouble with her bags, but no one helped her, Mike and Joanne went inside already. After 10 minutes of tripping and carrying her big bags, she finally went inside her house. Once she was inside she threw herself on the big black leather sofa. After a while Sarah stood up and went inside her room. She kept her room simply and plain, so she thought. But, since they were moving her room was empty, the only thing there was her bed. Her walls were purple, she had gold curtains. Her bed was by her window, so she can glazed at the twin of her eyes, the moon.  
Two hours had past and Mike enters her room without knocking, he closed the door behind him.  
"Don't you knock?" Sarah said looking out the window.  
"Yes but in this case.... No" he leaned against the wall.  
She faced him "what do you want?"  
"I need to talk to you"  
"Well you already are right?"  
"Why do you make things so difficult?"  
Sarah was shocked by the statement "why do you think I make things so difficulty?"  
Sarah cut Him off "Now look here missy-".  
"The names Sarah"  
Mike started to get fushtraded "would you shut up and listen"  
Sarah crossed her arms "fine"  
"I'm going to ask your mother to marry me when we get to London"  
She arched a brow at him "...So?"  
"What do you mean so? Are you ok with this? Are you mad? Happy?"  
"I really don't care.... Did you expect me to care after everything you and her told me, you both never cared about me and why are you telling me this? I could go tell her right now" she said turning her head to him.  
"I know you won't, and plus I had second thoughts about being the big bad step father"  
"Well right now you are the big annoying person by the door" she said looking away and out the window.  
Mike chuckled. "Well, good night Sarah"  
"Good night big annoying person by the door.... Or should I say soon to be big bad step father"  
Annoying person, or should I say soon to be big bad stepfather. Mike chuckled and closed the door behind him. Sarah opens her window and felt the cool summer bezze come in. Mike was acting really strange, he's usually mean to Sarah, but I guess people change. It was her last night in New York City and she was stuck inside her room, looking out the window. She wondered what her friends were doing right now, she would send them an owl but she's too lazy, she'll send it later. She looked down to the sidewalk were teenager muggles walk by, and yellow taxis pass's with passengers inside. She leaned black on her wall and closed her eyes, and fell to sleep, not attending to. It was dark, no light what so ever. Then there was light all of a sudden. Sarah was inside a room there was a man standing by a fireplace. He was trawling his wand in her long fingers; he looked familiar to Sarah. Sarah wanted to speak but she couldn't, something was holding her back. She took a step forward, afraid to even move, she was surprise she had moved. There was a smirk on his face. Then he spoke "You would do just fine" his voice has Sarah shiver inside. Then she heard another voice.  
"Sarah?" Sarah opened one eyes, Mike was looking at her as if he seen a ghost.  
"I'm up, I'm up" she rubbed her eyes as yawned.  
"Well lets go" Joanne called from the living room Sarah stood up, little help from Mike and walk out her room.  
"What about the boxes?" she asked looking back in her room.  
"I already brought them in the house" Sarah glanced at her mother who was standing in front of the fireplace.  
"Were going by floo powder?" she said half asleep.  
"Yes" said Joanne in annoyed tone. Sarah walk into the fireplace, it was all dusty and smelly.  
"Just say Zanders manor" said mike handing Sarah the jar of floo powder.  
Sarah's eyes widen. "A manor?"  
"Yes! Now hurry up!" yelled her mother. Sarah rolled her eyes. She grabs a handful of floo powder and said  
"Zanders Manor" and threw the powder to her feet. She was now her way; many colors swirled around her. Ever since she was little she hated traveling by floo powder, She starts feeling sick in the middle of the trip. It all stop, she landed safely on her feet but with a lot of dust on her. She steps out and dust her. She looks at her surroundings.  
**  
**


	2. Zandor's Manor

**  
**(I notice that I made a lot of mistakes in my last chapter but bear with me)  
  
"Zanders Manor" and threw the powder to her feet. She was now her way; many colors swirled around her. Ever since she was little she hated traveling by floo powder, She starts feeling sick in the middle of the trip. It all stop, she landed safely on her feet but with a lot of dust on her. She steps out and dust her. She looks at her surroundings, it was beautiful. Mikes house was a really old manor, it looked all gothic. Candles floating in the air, the smell of melting wax filled the air. The portraits on the walls of mikes family members were all staring at Sarah. Sarah walked out what seem to be the kitchen and into the entrance hall. This manor was huge, it look hunted. But Sarah pays no mind. There was a huge staircase that leads to two different parts of the house. The west wind and the east. Sarah walked over to the stairs and sat on the first step and waited for the other to come. Her mother walks into the entrance hall as if the house was nothing.  
"This is nothing compared to the Snape manor" she said looking at herself in the mirror" Mike entered the entrance hall. "Its great to be back home" he walked over to Sarah and slapped the side of her knee. "So what you think?" Sarah glanced around her surroundings. "Its evil looking, but I like it" She leaned back and rubbed her eyes. "Well you know its night time now" he had a smirk on his face. Sarah opened one eye. "Really? so I can go to sleep?" Mike nodded. "Yes" Sarah closed her eye. "Good Night"  
"Don't you want to explore this place?" he rub the back of his head. Joanne was still looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. About 15 seconds later "Sarah?" he bend over and taped Sarah's shoulder. She was fast asleep. Mike chuckled. "This girl is something else" he said straightening up and leaning against the stair rail. Joanne turned around, facing him. "She seems like lazy a witch if you ask me" Mike almost laughed. "Lighten up Joanne, she's a teenager " Joanne shook her head. "When I was her age I knew all my spells and knew how to make all the potions, she probably doesn't even know none" Mike leaned off the stair rail. "And you would know this, how? you don't even talk to the poor dear" He tapped the tip of her nose and crossed the room. "Come on, lets sit by the fire place" mike opened the library doors and went inside. "When is Christina coming to get Sarah?" she said walking towards the library. " I think in two days" he shouted from inside.  
Hours past, it is now afternoon in London and Sarah still lies asleep on the stairs. Mike comes down the stairs and leans over Sarah. "Sleepy head, wake up" he shook Sarah. Her eyes sprang to life; she blinked a couple of times. "What- what time is time?"She sat up; rubbing her eyes then her back. "It's almost one in the afternoon" he stood up. "Oh. I'm hungry" she began her daily stretching. "I'm sure our house elf Tinker fixed you up something already, and Christina she going to pick you up tomorrow so be ready" Christina was mikes youngest sister. She was a beautiful young lady but seems to be the dull one in the Zanders family; she was a model working for a famous witch's line. She was as tall as Mike, she had blonde hair like mike but she had green eyes, and mike has blue. Sarah sucked her teeth, remembering the last time she went with Christina. A lecture about the way she dresses, and all about the new fashions. "Why is she picking me up?" Mike looked at his watch. "She wants to spend time with you, and you are spending your birthday over there. She has a new home but its in a muggle neighborhood, I really don't understand why she would move to such a place" Sarah sighed. "Where is this elf of yours?" Mike looked around and yelled "tinker!" the next few seconds a short little light green elf came running over. "Lunch for Miss Sarah" he snapped. This elf was a female; her nails were painted dark green. Tinker snapped her fingers and there was a sliver tray on Sarah's lap with two sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Thank you, tinker" Sarah smiled, she was always nice to house elf's. She knows how it feels to be told to do things for people. "Your very welcome Miss Sarah" and she skipped away. Sarah eats her sandwiches in a matter of seconds. "Come on let me show you where your room is" Mike went up the stairs. "What about the tray?" she said standing up. "Just leave it there I'm sure tinker will pick it up" Sarah left the tray on the floor and followed mike up the stairs, then they turned left then up some more stairs, went straight down the hall, turned right and then the door on the right all the way by the corner was her room. Mike opened the door, he stood aside so Sarah can walk in, and she did so. Her room was WAY bigger than then one back in New York City. The walls were blood red, and the floor was dark wood. She had a queen sized bed, with black satin sheets on it. One each side of her bed was dresser, on top of it, it was black marble. She walked over to the door to her left and opened it. It was a walk in closet, already filled with her clothes. She closed the door and walk to the door on her right, she opened it and inside was a bathroom. The walls were dark gray and the tub that looked like a hot tub was dark green. The floor was marble white. She walked back outside and saw she had two windows in her room. She looked at Mike, who was watching her every move. "Thank you" and went over to him and gave him a big hug, no one has ever given Sarah such a gift and she never gave mike a hug he was probably as shock as she was.  
He hugged her back "your very welcome, you know this is the most beautiful room in the manor"  
"Why didn't you give it to my mother?" she pulled away.  
"Because I never seen a mother that was so rude to her daughter before"  
"Then why did you stay with her all these years?"  
"Its called love Sarah, you'll find out one day"  
"I think I don't want to" mike laughed and Sarah smiled.  
  
  



End file.
